Deadly Sins
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: Sins always come back to haunt us... Dumbledore's sins are down right deadly when the haunting comes in the form af a very Dark Harry who hates his guts and wishes him dead... This tells us of his Deadly Sins


NEW STORY NOTE:

The Potter Heir is actually a pureblood (In my story James and Sirius are the mother and father and claimed Lily was the mother so nobody would kidnap James. NOTE: James would be kidnapped since male barers are so rare and cherish.) Because of this Cynthia (Fem-HP) actually is a pureblood though Lily gave her a blood adoption potion which is where she gets her green eyes. Because of this the Protection allocated by Lily doesn't apply for the Dursleys and the wards fail around the home allowing the five Potter elves and the two Black elves (I pity Kreacher so he is going to have either a son or a daughter.) to rescue him from their treatment.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Kreacher watches his master s son, Harry Potter wait anxiously for his Hogwarts letter. The seven elves already were tied to the Potter and Black Accounts so they were successfully able to buy all of his basic education things but one thing they quickly noticed was that his eyes didn t have pupils. They first thought that he was blind but as he grew older they discovered he could read. After that they began teaching him to read as well as write.

Harry was such a sweet boy to all of them, he called them his aunts and uncles even though they are a completely different race compared to them. Thankfully the Black home has been under a powerful Fidelius charm for several years before the faux mother was killed along with his real mother. His real mother had been James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. His real father is Sirius Orion Black who is illegally imprisoned within Azkaban by Dumbledore s explicit orders.

The House elves had been teaching Harry how to act like the rest of his family, the Black side of his family. He had been drilled in politics, taught how to smooth talk, he had practiced excuses for all manner of things and he was told explicitly, to gain emancipation as soon as possible when visiting the goblin bank, Gringotts.

Harry was anxious today since he had been waiting for this day so he could ruin Dumbledore very painfully. The elves had told him how Dumbledore had raped his father, Sirius when he was a teenager and how he was obliviated of the memory as soon as it was over. Kreacher had noticed the charm on him and removed it immediately upon meeting with Sirius. After that he refused to have anything to do with him unless it related to school. Sirius had been his favorite toy with the way he screamed and Sirius violently challenged him constantly after that. Thankfully Harry is still able to salvage most of Sirius life once he gets at Gringotts and meets with the goblins regarding his Mother s and his Decoy Mother s wills. Lily had been paid handsomely to help raise Harry and to pretend to be his mother.

Harry squeals as he spots an owl slowly creeping forward. The owl wasn't to be touched by Harry until the letter and the owl was both properly tested for any illegal charms to summon him to Dumbledore. Kreacher steps between the owl and speaks calmly to it while glaring at it as if it is a threat. Birdy mustn't get any closer to young Master until Kreacher has checked both owl and envelope for spells of any kind. Bad Dumbles lied to the public and claimed Young Master s Father, Sirius Black, Tried to get him killed when he knew he was actually him s father. As such Kreacher must absolutely know if you think there are any spells upon the letter Is there?

The owl hoots sadly while bobbing its head as if it understood. Harry and the elves know it understands them and Kreacher gently grabs the owl before giving it a warning. Kreacher will be s taking Birdy to Gringotts to have all spells removed and upon that time I will take the letter from Birdy. Understood? The snowy owl hoots eagerly and bobs its head quite happily at the idea. Harry watches the owl and his favorite uncle disappear into the unknown with the owl.

Harry was already dressed and ready to do his shopping but unfortunately his shopping guides, the six Goblin Guards, hadn't arrived yet. Just as he was about to pout at the thought of being unable to go shopping today he nearly jumped as the Floo ignited and the goblins stepped out one at a time. Harry stands from his comfy chair and walks over to them gracefully. Good evening, Sirs. May I interest you in some fruit juice while we await my shopping supplies list? The goblins grin like they do every time they visited him to check up and to tutor him in his basic studies.

The leading goblin, who is actually his Account Manager for the Black Family grins viciously, Oh I would think that a little Apple Juice would be fine. You always seem to have several nice things for us when we stop by. I, along with my fellow warriors, appreciate your very high tolerance of our people. We especially thank you when it comes to considering our unique feeding habits. The group of goblins shuffles after him until they arrive within the kitchen to wait for the list. Mipsy, Kreacher s daughter quickly floats various juices from wherever the elves hide it and floats it down with several large mugs. But for Harry she floats down a small glass since the human stomach is quite smaller then the goblin stomach.

Harry waits until everyone has a cup and their fill of juice and takes a sip from each jug and after he has sipped all of them he confidently tells them, It is safe. They begin drinking the juices and several of them look at Rugrot, Harry s Accountant expectantly. Harry notices and turns to him to listen to his word of advice.

Heir Potter-Black, we have contacted the Malfoy family pertaining to getting custody of you and they have agreed which means that you will not have to go with Dumbledore nor will you have to get emancipated if you do not wish to. However we suggest having the court manually withdraw memories from that time considering you have a few from then that you have often been meditating upon in hopes of making them clearer. The elves will also allow them to pull their memories and of how they removed you from that abusive home. We also suggest dropping the glamour for at least long enough to be properly viewed If you will allow them to, that is. Harry s bright eyes dimmed for a moment as he pondered the accurate advice. If he does who them the scaring from all of those torturous days it will be more likely that he gains freedom from Dumbledore; the public might even go as far as to boycott everything pertaining to Dumbledore other then Hogwarts. He knows he would be kicked out of their for his ugly allowance of the abuse

That sounds appropriate. I will allow it as long as my considerations for my Wizengamot seats are enforced my way and not his. Please make sure he understands this. Harry replies politely with a small smile upon his face. Rugrot nods with agreement since it is a normal request when it comes to the heir orphans, or noble heir orphans, who are adopted by family members. It is even more common when those children have been taught politics by their parents before their passing. Rugrot writes is down, wording it carefully upon the document the Malfoys would need to sign for custody of Harry.

That is a common request for noble orphans such as you. I am making note of it upon the document which they will have to sign for custody of you. Also, do you want him to consider any bills you wish to create? Or would you rather have no permission necessary to write a possible bill for the ministry? Harry s eyes narrow at the thought of being unable to propose bills quickly reigns in his temper.

I believe that I will not need permission for such because I am mature enough not to propose any silly laws like no school unless child wishes , that would actually be very unproductive and not a single soul would know magic. I am also well informed enough through your people s aid to make accurate proposals for this time, age, and this culture that are suitable. I refuse to vote for anything that is ridiculous and I refuse to follow Dumbledore s votes. And, from my knowledge, since he has undoubtedly been using my votes without my explicit permission I am suing him for thrice their value or all of his legal seats. Whichever he chooses shall be accented with him being forced to give up at least twenty uncommon, rare, or very rare books, tomes, and scrolls.

Harry smirks when he hears the group of goblins snort in amusement at his very cleaver plan to undo Dumbledore s hard work for his throne of power. If you also wish we can have Malfoy inform the Wizengamot that Albus never had your permission to take your seats and use them. We can also testify against him in a very hefty case of allowing the abuse which will ruin his reputation even further If you so wish. Harry knows both of those suggestions are actually questions but he cannot help the predatory grin upon his face, he was going to have a huge victory against Dumbledore and if he couldn't he would ask the goblins to boycott all the humans and make their vaults be completely frozen until he gets what he wants. It would ruin the economy after all.

But if he did this he would have to make sure that the Malfoy family, and several Dark and Gray ones, have full access to their vaults so that they wouldn't have to live like the plebian and the commoners. He knows that most of the other races are against Dumbledore for some reason or another so he will just have to get them on his side by offering to have their accounts accessible to their entire race. The goblins would naturally have their vaults open but the rest should be easy to get to agree with him, especially when he shows them his scars from his hefty abuse. If the fall of the economy doesn t work he has another plan.

Oh his next plan after that would definitely ruin Dumbledore. It is especially since he is going to pretend to go to the goblin mind healers for suicide tendencies due to his harsh abuse leaving mental scars and being unstable and frightened of the man to a severe degree. He would also produce the diary from his father showing the slight of hand used to rape him when he was in school. Oh, the fun he would have! Harry smirks as he answers Rugrot, I would be very happy for both ideas to be put into play as soon as possible. In fact, I plan on giving an interview to Rita Skeeter and paying her handsomely to make him look stupid and dark. In fact I even plan on funding a project I recently discovered she was slowly working her way through. A book titled The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. Upon the time she is complete in her studies of his history I will make sure she contacts you with the first edition of her book and I want you to read the first few chapters to make sure it is appropriate for the adults, making sure it has all the dirty little details that are vivid in their descriptions.

The group of goblins gave their own deadly grin as they eavesdropped upon the two openly. Harry doesn t mind, not many goblins know him very well and most of these had been giving him the stink eye upon their arrival; now they seemed to be silently supporting him fully. Harry turned to the rest of the goblins just as Kreacher reappeared with the letter but not the owl. Before we go shopping I would love to be introduced to the rest of my guard detail. I am also going to buy each of you up to five things without a spending limit. I am very generous to those who help me and I am quite sure that you are going to be helping me nicely today. I hope that somebody brought bank drafts?

One of the goblins suddenly stood and walks around the table while pulling a file out of his satchel. A file full of papers was inside and he enlarged it before opening it and presenting quite a few official drafts to be used. Why I never imagined that you would have brought me such a wonderful gift! Kreacher, go to the bank and grab a medium sized sack and fill it with galleons from the Black account before presenting them to this wonderful person here. Several of the watching goblins, the one who provided the papers included, nearly fell over in their shock; one medium sack could hold nearly seventy galleons! That doesn t include the ones with the enlargement feature.

Kreacher bows as he hands Harry the letter and he silently pops away. He had been practicing silent apparition of the elf variety so much that he had become the only completely silent elf in the current time. Of course, he practiced such so that he could spy upon Dumbledore and halt his efforts to get Harry back with him and enslave him again. Kreacher was actually very nice to Harry; unlike he was to his father. He loves Harry so much and he knows Harry returns the love to his absolute limit. Harry wouldn't have the same love he gave Kreacher if he hadn't treated him well. That is actually why Kreacher _hates_ Sirius; Sirius had abused Kreacher, forcing him into the cupboard beneath the sink to live, hitting him, and even going as far as ordering him to punish himself almost all the time.

Harry didn t like that little fact about his father; his house elf would have loved him if he had tried to at least treat him nicely. The poor little elf had tens and tens of ancestors who had faithfully followed, served, and obeyed every command of every Black family member, even those marrying into the family. Harry has the letter open now and realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts again. He had to make sure his father knows he cannot treat Kreacher like that or he would claim the Black lordship and force him out of the house until he obeyed his simple wish. He could do it too. He loves Kreacher dearly and he doesn t want him hurt over nothing. Kreacher agreed to allow him to free his father as long as he himself was place in the care of the Malfoys instead of with Sirius.

Looking over the list his eyes twitch with annoyance. All of the books on the list are things he has already learned. In fact, Harry is a very good user of Wandless and Soundless magic. He is even able to use them together and use them at the full power as a spell cast with a wand. Because of his powerful usage and study of magic he had created a spell that translates Parseltongue for others to be able to listen. Of course, it has a few kinks but for the most part the chant allows them to understand what is being said by two speakers and, somehow, translates two other animal languages. The languages of Owls and other birds, and the languages of Kneazles and a few other cats are the two other languages. However, half the things heard in those two languages are mixed up in their word positions thus they are incorrect in grammar when listened to.

Harry looks up before curtly asking, Is there any way I will be able to propose independent study in all of the classes? The goblins snicker at his reluctance to go to the school to learn things he already knows. Rugrot coughs to cover his own laugh before flipping through his files and bringing out a application of sorts.

Handing it to Harry he explains, Heir Potter, back before the start of the ministry of magic there was people who studied at any age they wished. They were given these applications for private tutoring from certain Professors. The limit is four tutorships and if you apply for the maximum number of tutorships you are allowed to pick and hire your own tutor to join the staff at Hogwarts until the end of your school years. I also had the portion of the Hogwarts Charter relating to tutorships copied for you to reference and I also copied the entire Charter for your house head to reference as he or she wishes. I hope that you arrange your tight schedule to give you time to fill out these parchments and to hire the tutors. I also suggest that you give these to your house head upon the time you are sorted. That would be the wisest course of action. Harry smirks without showing his teeth as he accepts four files to fill out. Harry knows he is expected to kill Voldemort but he has already come up with a very accurate plan of action if he may say so himself.

Standing gracefully from his chair with the rest of the goblins following he goes over to the fireplace in the kitchen and almost tosses the Floo Powder into the fire before Rugrot stops him. Looking at Rugrot who is grinning at him he knows that they are going to apparate to the Alley. Nodding with reluctance he offers his arm to the shorter goblin and prepares himself just in time to find himself at Diagon Alley without even having blinked his eyes. "Sorry, your kind has very uncomfortable teleportation techniques and as such we prefer to take you to you shopping places by our methods when we are able to."

Harry smiles since he didn't have to experience the horrible feeling and then he places his 'mask' back on as the goblins activate their human glamors. Stepping out from the alcove he turns heads once people recognize the coat of arms on his breast pocket. After they noticed who he was they began whispering to each other as a few people who had cameras flash pictures of him rather quickly before scurrying away. Harry ignored those who took the pictures knowing it might bring him more attention, internally sighing he pauses before looking around at the group they are surrounded by.

"As you can tell I have returned to you." A loud cheer echoed as a very infamous reporter steps out of the crowd. "Ah, Ms. Rita Skeeter... I was actually hoping to meet with you today to reveal a few lies told by Dumbledore. In fact, finite incantatum." Everyone gasps as several nasty scars fade into view. Several more cameras flash rapidly. "I was placed in an unauthorized home by an man with no connections to my father. Not only that by he claimed that James Potter was my father... he was actually my mother..." The crowd leaned in eager to learn who his father was. "My birth certificate says that Sirius Orion Black is my father. Dumbledore pushed for him to be placed in prison so that I could be placed in the abusive home to become more 'pliable' to his standards. I have done further research and discovered that he has lied about many other things of which I will hired Ms Rita Skeeter to publish a book that will be called 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore. I believe she has already discovered a few things about him that I am more then happy to pay her to reveal in the most basic explanation now."

Everyone looks at Rita who looks fantastically gleeful in Harry's opinion. Clearing her voice knowing everyone was waiting wth baited breath she started a bomb metaphorically speaking. "Albus Dumbledore didn't fight against Grindelwauld out of hate for the darkness. He fought him because Grindelwauld was his former lover who helped him kill his own sister..." The entire crowd screams in horror as a few mothers shuffle away to spread the news that they heard. Harry was already out of the circle of onlookers when those words were finished and a few light family members scream in rage and demand proof. "If you want solid proof look in the Daily Prophet of August 1899. It is written in that paper and it is a public record."

She says it so confidently that several people begin scurrying away as if they wanted-no,they didn't just want to know the truth-they _needed_ to know the truth. It was almost a riot in the area as several people speed toward the Daily Prophet's main office, even the disbelievers rushed to get a copy of those August editions of 1899. Any of the dark nobles who opposed Dumbledore just ignored the chaos and merrily went on their way as they had been doing before the news had been shared. No doubt that there would be a reprint of that article and what was known about it but most people would focus upon the fact that he was _in love with_ Grindelwauld of all people!

Harry internally cackled as he entered the pet store to buy an owl; he wanted something useful and owls deliver mail after all. Strolling through the store as a few dark witches and wizards hurried in after him to watch him for the entire day he quickly sneers at the snowy owls. Snowy Owls are most certainly not what he wanted; they had no clue how to blend into their surrounding unless the place was covered with snow for pete's sake! As soon as the shop owner is next to him Harry began making a list of what he wanted. "I want an owl that will be hardly recognizable due to it being a very common breed among wizards of all ranks and stations. I care not what it is as long as it can blend into its surrounding fairly well. It must know evasion techniques, be trained to fight to the death to protect its package, and must know how to use a metal talon."

The man is obviously pleased with his choice, "We have trained a few owls to fight but not to the death. Some of them are more likely to do such though, do you want one of them?" Harry curtly nods as he sniffs in distaste at the 'lack of superior services' provided.

The man doesn't notice his distaste and leads him toward the back room where they keep the 'more dangerous' owls in confinement. As they enter Harry and his guard detail quickly look over the group of feral birds. A few are eagerly cooing at him; they won't due. looking through them there is only one he takes interest in and it appears to be guarded as if it had been abused. Walking over to it he comes to a stop in front of the scarred barn owl. The owl screeches once at him in a threating tone.

Harry does the unexpected and bows at the waist to the owl, "I have great need of your alliance, mighty bird. I do not trust anyone who is going to be near me and as such I need someone to tightly guard my mail least someone place a compulsion spell upon it to silence me and my wrath. Whatever you want I will buy, what ever pleases you I will allow you to do, and if you wish to violently kill another bird when they annoy you I will allow it. Do you agree to these terms?" The rest of the entire room was quiet, not even the sound of a quiet click of an owl's beak was heard as every living thing waited for the barn owl's answer.

Harry remained bowed low in respect for the owl before the owl simply hoots in acceptance of Harry's terms. Harry quickly walks over as the shop owner stammers a plead to him. "Why do you want such an unruly owl! It has broken out of it's cage multiple times and killed chicks out of spite of me and how I treat it! It should be put dow-" A heavy weight filled the room causing the man to fall flat on the floor in fear as the guards stiffen in alertness.

Harry snarls at the shop owner as if he hates his very being, "Owls like this are most useful to me. Not only that but I have experience dealing with several unruly creatures and house elves. If you want them to behave you don't have them upon a punishment system... you place them upon a reward system and give them a treat every day that they do not do something that costs you. Otherwise they will just resent you, hate you, and do everything they can to undermine you to their fullest power. You are one of the most daft people I have meet. If you are frightened of them and refuse to treat them like any other or treat them with total disrespect it will only make matters worse."

The dangerous pressure vanished as soon as those words were finished. "Next time ask me why I think I can handle it and you might not wet your pants in front of my anger. Don't be such a fool again. If it was any other person I would have challenged you to an honor duel for the sake of _my ally._ Understood?" The man weakly stood and the owl hoots with amusement over and over again at the shop owner's predicament, no doubt was in Harry's mind that the man had accidentally abused the poor thing by trying to discipline it into behaving.

The man stood and Harry realized he may not be allowed the owl now. So he prepares his sly nature while making his personality seem like he was a boy who just wanted to defend a friend. "Sorry, I get mad when I see abuse really easily. I was place with a muggle family who was highly abusive and I am still not over it... I will pay for you to have a whole new outfit made entirely of acromatula's silk with every enchantment upon it if you wish. Since I might have frightened your customers into leaving I will also pay you a hundred galleons for the waste of your time." The shop owner looks up in surprise before noticing how thin Harry is.

The shop owner swallows thickly and croaks, "Were you really abused, Heir Potter?" Harry nods and looks at the guards expectantly. One of them pulls out a 'faux wand' and cancels his reapplied glamor revealing the heavy scars he had to the shop owner as proof. The man flinches and hurries over to unlock the cage for him. The man looks at harry as the owl sweeps by him eager to get to know his new friend. "I am sorry, I didn't realize I was abusing it. I would rather this whole event be forgotten so I will allow you to take the owl for free as long as you are able to help it heal..." At this moment several Aurors rush into the room and instantly freeze at the extremely heavy scars of the youth before them.

Most of them have scars from fighting in the last war but none of them that were still in the department were scarred that bad. One of them even had to rush out of the room and threw up half way out. Harry looks at them for a moment before turning to the man."I expect you to tell them the truth. In return I will not sue you." Turning to the Aurors he quickly tells them, "I was what frightened everyone. My magic reacts when I am angry like that and I don't know why it does that. Good day, Aurors." One of his guards replace the glamor causing the red head to gasp in recognition followed by many of the others. he looks like his real mother enough that they know who he is.

They stay frozen to the spot as he exits the back and follows the barn owl from shelf to shelf picking up several of what it wants and, when it came to treats, a one year supply box. The year supply box was enchanted to refill from their storage supply of treats from wherever they got them from and the shop paid the difference between the year supply package and the net worth of the fruits, rats, or mice it consisted of. Harry chose one of each year supply package along with several bags of crunchy owl treat bars. He bought a very sharp pair of metal talons that was enchanted to refuse to detach from the owl's leg unless they allowed it. However, when the owl went to the perches section Harry had already noticed his habit of choosing the cheapest and well worth it goods. Harry ignored the owl's choice and walks straight over to the fully enchanted, self cleaning, toy rack above, feeder to the side owl perch and bought seven of them.

The owl along with many others just look at him as if he was foreign. Those are the most expensive due to their very high quality and he got the last ones. Of course there was prettier ones but he wanted one that was 'functional' Strolling over to his new friend he picks up one of those owl perches and waits for his owl to snap out of it. It hoots in indignation at it's choice being ignored. "I apologize, my friend. I know that I may be receiving fan mail soon and I refuse to allow any of those poor things to be without entertainment and rest since a few of my fans live on the other side of the world. In fact, I am surprised you didn';t want one but I have your choice here in my hand. If you really want it I shall get it but you have to nod toward the desk and fly that way..." The owl stares at him for a moment before realizing that harry was offering it a chance to get something it had always dreamed of being worthy of. It screeches at the group of owl perches and Harry nods as he replaces the owl perch.

Harry hums as if he had not just bought the most expensive owl perch that is on the market as the aurors came out of the back room. One of them, the red haired one carefully walks over before looking at the owl. He is nervous and it shows, Harry quickly realizes he wishes to speak with him on personal matters. "Mr. Pot-"

Harry's anger flashed slightly, "I am _Heir_ Potter and I ask that you call me such. If you wish to call me something else call me Potter; just do not call me by my first name. You are a stranger to me after all." harry makes sure his tone is polite even though he is very upset by being called by an improper name by a complete stranger.

The man's nods in acceptance. "My apology, Potter. Also, thanks for letting me call you this. Um... I have to take into consideration that you are buying a very dangerous bird. I am worried about your health so I would like to be allowed to check on both your health and the bird's health from time to time..." Harry mentally sighs in relief at his proposal; he expected for him to demand tha the bird be put down.

"I understand your concerns, Sir. I actually keep a monthly check up with the goblin mediwizard, Lurnott. I will add you to the person's list so they know to send you a copy of my medical records and any sudden injuries I sustain along with any other health problems that come up. I also plan on having one of the rewards being a very fat mouse for allowing a veterinarian to check his health once monthly as my own health is checked. he will always be checked the day before me with the exception of this month. This month his appointment shall be as soon as I arrive within the bank. I will also tell the Veterinarian that you are to be added to the medical list and that you are to receive all copies of every health checkup he has. It is a worrying thing that he has been abused at all and I intend to place him upon a slight nutrition potion supplement out of worry for the owl. If he refuses to take the whole thing I will expect that he knows that is all he should have at that time."

The man nods with relief written visibly across his face as a few dark wizards and witches return into the building to catch the end of those words. "Yes, Potter, it is bad that he was abused... Same goes for anyone and anything that is abused... I also ask hat I be made aware of when his second vet appointment is so that I may attend. I worry about the owl and I want to make sure that he is okay. i also hate abuse." Harry sees his attempt to get close to him and uses legilimency to find out that Dumbledore will also be there.

"Sorry, it will be my house elf who is taking him for the check up. But you may attend if you wish and the owl himself approves." Harry turns toward the owl and shakes his eyes as if pleading for him to say no. The man doesn't notice but the owl agrees with Harry as it screeches loudly at him almost scaring him from the intensity of its rage. "Sorry, but he doesn't seem to like you. I have got to be going to complete my shopping. I have to get ready for Hogwarts after all."


End file.
